


Ignorantia nocet

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [4]
Category: Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Polski | Polish, Stereotypes, Swearing, chyba że rządzimy nim my, głupiutkie, reakcja na zły film, stereotypy narodowe, słowa nieprzystojne, wszystko co rządzi wszechświatem to carat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal informuje Rosjan o mocy pierścienia. Rosjanie przejmują władzę nas wszechświatem, Polacy walczą o wolność, wszystko w normie. Hal jest zdziwony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorantia nocet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



> Film był słaby, a przedstawiona wizja mocy tak straszliwie opresyjna, że musiałam to jakoś wywalić z systemu nerwowego. Koleżanka, której rzecz dedykuję, i moja siostra (której dedykuję ją tutaj) dzielnie razem ze mną film zniosły, a potem nawet raczyły polubić fikiszcze, za co jestem im wdzięczną.
> 
> Ach. I:  
>  _Quidquid Latine dictum sit, altum videtur_

Hal Jordan nie był może głupi, ale, powiedzmy sobie wprost, nie był także szczególnie obyty w świecie, a zasób jego wiedzy ogólnej – cóż, wpisywał się w stereotypowe zdanie, jakie o Amerykanach mieli mieszkańcy Europy.  
     Toteż, gdy jego firma przystąpiła do negocjacji biznesowo-technicznych (w tej kolejności) z potężna rosyjską korporacją, a Helen kazała mu „rozerwać jakoś" zagranicznych pilotów, pierwszym, co przyszło Halowi do głowy, było zaproszenie ich do baru i udowodnienie, że także w USA zdarzają się ludzie o mocnej głowie. Przyjął nawet kilka zakładów.  
     Był pewien wygranej. Ostatecznie, miał pierścień, moc Zielonej Latarni, swoją siłę woli, wyobraźnię. Jakże mógłby przegrać?  
     Obudził się na planecie Oa, na superzaawansowanym technologicznie oddziale intensywnej terapii, podobno z objawami ciężkiego zatrucia wybitnie toksyczną substancją (pierścień, zapisujący wszystkie niebezpieczne wydarzenia i ostrzegający przed zagrożeniem, uprzejmie odtworzył mu plik, z którego wynikało, iż jeden z towarzyszy poczęstował go – już pod koniec imprezy, kiedy wszystkie zakłady dawno były przegrane, a tajemnice Lanternów tudzież firmy zdradzone – nalewką domowej roboty, Jordan zaś zignorował wściekłe migotanie zielonej błyskotki).  
     Został pouczony o konieczności dyskrecji, ale uspokoił Strażników zapewnieniem, iż „z całą pewnością nikt nie będzie pamiętać ani słowa". Cóż, biedaczysko nic nigdy nie słyszał o Ochranie, KGB i tym podobnych instytucjach. Ani o cudach, jakie są w stanie dokonać europejskie narody północy oraz wschodu dla najwyższych wartości, na przykład ojczyzny.  
     Zresztą, choćby nawet wiedział, nadal nie skojarzyłby, że Rosja jest narodem wschodu oraz północy.  
     W niecałe pół roku potem w pokoju jednego z Lanternów zobaczył „Dzieła zebrane" Lenina. Kilka tygodni później w jednej z licznych świetlic ktoś umieścił portret wąsatego mężczyzny podpisany „Feliks Dzierżyński, ojciec CzeKa, bohater wojny o pokój i sprawiedliwość – całego wszechświata!". Po ulicach Oa zaczęły krążyć szepty o „dobrym ojczulku carze" tudzież „wujku Joe", który może poparł zabicie tego pierwszego, nadal jednak był dobry, zrobił to bowiem w imię większej sprawy, o którą dawniej walczyli oni obaj, teraz zaś dzieło kontynuują następcy, przyobleczeni w ludzkie postacie, władający, mądrze i sprawiedliwie, krajem zwanym Rosją.  
     Gdyby Hal znał historię, prawdopodobnie trochę by go to zaniepokoiło. Ponieważ wszakże był Halem, ucieszył się jedynie, bo inne rasy zaczęły traktować Ziemię – a więc i jego samego – jakby z większym szacunkiem.  
     W efekcie niemal przegapił moment, w którym Rosjanie – przetransportowani na Oa przez wiernych „pożytecznych idiotów", to jest, idealistycznych, sprawiedliwych Lanternów – zajęli pozycję najbliższych, jedynych właściwie, doradców Cytadeli, dzięki której zaczęli rządzić wszechświatem. Bogiem a prawdą, trudno mu się dziwić, albowiem nic w sposobie zarządzania wszechświatem się nie zmieniło. Dalej zaprowadzano tam porządek, Zielona Latarnia i wola (tamci nie dysponowali może biżuterią, lecz i bez niej pomysłowości oraz zdolności wpływania na umysły mieli aż nadto) dalej były strażnikami ładu, walczącymi o pokój, spokój tudzież dobrobyt.  
     Wykucie żółtego pierścienia okazało się niekonieczne, Rosjanie świetnie posługiwali się strachem bez pomocy jakichś marnych narzędzi. Parallax nie był, uświadomili brutalnie Jordanowi, żadnym zagrożeniem dla Ziemi, był najwyżej dla USA – co najmniej kilka państw Europy Środkowej i Wschodniej oraz położonych na innych „peryferiach", rozłożyłoby go na łopatki bez problemu, każde w inny sposób (aczkolwiek wszystkie zakładałyby moment zabicia śmiechem).  
     Dla kosmosu nie nadeszły mroczne czasy. Dla kosmosu, jak już wspominaliśmy, nic się nie zmieniło. Istniał jednakże lud, dla którego pozycja, jaką zajęli „fanatycy dyktatury", „Niemcy wschodu", „najdrożsi bracia", „przyjaciele Moskale", „kolejny naród-do-wyzwolenia-i-oświecenia" była nieznośna. Ba, irytowała ich sama wizja wszechświata rządzonego przez „bandę idiotów-Strażników", nawet bez Rosjan w roli doradców. Po pierwsze, owa banda pewnością się na niczym nie znała i prowadziła świat ku przepaści – co do tego, że na takim stanowisku sam sprawdziłby się lepiej, każdy członek owego ludu miał całkowitą pewność. Po drugie, wizja systemu zaprowadzającego ład, stabilizację, bezpieczeństwo oraz istot mu podporządkowanych, przywodziła im na myśl „dyktaturę", „carat", „stado owiec"; rzeczy, które utożsamiali z brakiem wolności, nienawidzili przeto z całego serca.  
     Ledwo Rosjanie umocnili swoje pozycje w Cytadeli, ledwo je okopali i oblali fakt zdobycia, a już w galaktykach zaczęto konspirować. Tworzono podziemne państwa, planety, gromady, sektory. Powstawały nielegalne armie, kolportowano nielegalne informacje na niespotykaną dotąd skalę. Doradzano bierny opór. Pisano wierszyki, w okrutny sposób wykpiwające stroje i maski Lanternów. Urządzano nieoficjalny, podziemny pobór oraz ćwiczenia wojskowe, wydawano edykty oraz znaczki, ufundowano sieć latających szkół, łącznie z uniwersetytami, system podziemnych banków, fundacji, fabryk itd. Po elektronicznych sieciach wszystkich światów jęły krążyć odezwy, plakaty, filmiki, drwiące zdjęcia, hologramy itp. – w tych technicznie mniej zaawansowanych na ulicach rozrzucano ulotki. Wykorzystywano popularnych bohaterów, kultury i popkultury: pod obrazkami z ich wizerunkiem umieszczano długą listę działań, sabotujących lub wyśmiewających Zieloną Latarnię, Oa, Strażników etc. Jeden ze sklepów sprzedawał nawet „cock ringi" w kształcie imitującym Pierścień Woli (pokpiwając sobie także, że nazwa zaiste odpowiednia) – zlikwidowali go, ale w szarej strefie na miejsce jednego wyrastało przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt kolejnych.  
     Hal nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Dowiedział się dopiero na naradzie w Cytadeli, ponad dwie dekady później, w kilka lat po krwawym, bezwzględnym stłumieniu pierwszego powstania w dziejach Zielonej Latarni (dowodzonego, notabene, przez jednego z bliskich przyjaciół Sura, twierdzącego, iż łuski spadły mu z oczu – szeregi Lanternów nadal nie odbudowały się po tamtej dezercji, pociągnął bowiem za sobą setki, a kolejne tysiące zginęły w kazamatach tajnej policji w wyniku oskarżenia o zdradę).  
     Rosjanie, którzy postanowili wreszcie zdradzić imię wroga, mieli do powiedzenia tylko jedno: „Polacy, &^%(* mać, w %)*^$)*(&$%%&*)(*# ^&( przez %##)((), żeby tych $^)(&*%*^ % wzięła, żeby ich # %*)(&^#$ &^$". Gdy zażądano wyjaśnień, wzruszyli ramionami i stwierdzili krótko: „Aroganccy jak sam Lucyfer sekundę przed upadkiem nie był. Ale walczą o wolność i w tym są dobrzy. Umieją rozbić każdą strukturę stworzoną ręką istoty nieboskiej – Kościołów nie tykają, za bardzo zabobonni". Po sekundzie dodali także: „Pobronimy Oa i wszechświata przez jakiś czas, może nawet z dwa-trzy wieki, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku jesteście przeznaczeni na stracenie, bo będziemy ratować Matuszkę Rosję przed ich anarchią – jedna Smuta wystarczy, a wygrać całego kosmosu z Polakami się nie da".  
     Lanternów zatkało. Jordan bąknął pierwszy:  
     — Ale... czy nie utopiliśmy inspirowanego przez nich powstania we krwi? Czy nie skruszyliśmy ich woli, nie złamaliśmy ducha – po takich zniszczeniach, musieliśmy, każdy by się złamał!  
     Rosjanie wyglądali jak alegoria pobłażliwości, ale nim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, w rogu sali odezwał się głos, jeszcze bardziej pobłażliwy, do tego butny:  
     — Jeszcze Polska – i wolność – nie umarła, póki my żyjemy, bezczelny synu nadzorców niewolników – a kto niewoli innych sam jest niewolnikiem, więc potomku niewolników, jakim prawem śmiesz twierdzić, że znasz ducha wolnych ludzi? Mów za siebie! Będę się modlił, by światło prawdy zalało twe oczy, byś skruszył kajdan...  
     — Zamknij się, arogancki polski szlachetko — warknął jeden z Rosjan.  
     — Nie masz już u nas szlachty, ale fakt, teraz i chłop na zagrodzie równy wojewodzie, a polski wojewoda, jako człowiek wolny, to już przewyższa niewolnika, choćby i magnata czy tam doradcę kosmicznych dyktatorów.  
     Strażnikom opadła szczęka.  
     — Przecież... zrównaliśmy was z ziemią! Dla pewności kilka razy, zaoraliśmy, jesteście martwi, musicie być! — jęknęli histerycznie.  
     Polak wyszedł z cienia na sam środek Cytadeli.  
     — Kopę lat, Zielone Legginsy — rzucił z uśmiechem. — Musi to na Rusi, a u nas jak kto chce, więc wbijcie to sobie do waszych carskich łbów, przerośnięte E.T.: nie zginiemy i nie będziemy wspomnieniem, dla każdego dyktatora Polska jest zawsze kością w gardle, poetą, co pamięta, koszmarem, sztyletem przy szyi...  
     — Wrzodem na dupie — dorzucił jeden z Rosjan.  
     Polak, o dziwo, nawet pogodnie przytaknął.  
     — Jednym słowem: Obecnością. Bolesną.  
     Hal spróbował zastrzelić mówiącego utworzonym naprędce karabinem, lecz kule zamieniły się po drodze w orzełki z koroną nad głową – z hardością owego narodu nie mogła wygrać wola, która miała trudności z wykończeniem byle Parallaxa. Rosjanie skrzywili się:  
     — Darowałby sobie to godło, ja wiem, że to ich wersja kabały, interpretacja kosmosu, ale minimum skromności... — mruknął któryś.  
     Kolejny przerwał:  
     — Rozumiem, że jesteś posłańcem, przybyłym z prośbą o pokój?  
     Nieproszony gość wybuchnął śmiechem.  
     — Nieeee. Przybyłem tu, by wyzwolić wszechświat z niewoli, by umrzeć za wolność waszą — potoczył ręką po zebranych — i naszą! Boże daj, dla kraju życie, śmierć za kraj, Polsko, módl się za mnie – jeszcze zasiądzie Polak na tych waszych stołkach, fałszywe papieże! Patrzcie, jakim ja posłem, ja przybywam z – ekhm, enklawy? – ja wam zarazę przyniosłem!  
     Rosjanie, pojąwszy nagle, rzucili się go chwytać, ale nie zdążyli: wskoczył do głównego strumienia zielonej energii woli. Jordan usłyszał jeszcze „Polska – Chrystusem, Winkelriedem i Bruce Willisem narodów!" odbijające się echem.  
     Doradcy Strażników spojrzeli po sobie bezradnie.  
     — Trudno — stwierdzili po chwili — nawet wieku się nie udało. My wracamy bronić Matuszki Rosji, a wy radźcie sobie sami z wszechświatem, któremu właśnie przestawiają wolę na opcję „buta". A polska buta to już epicka jest — westchnęli, przywołując kilku oddanych fanatyków, którzy mieli ich zawieźć z powrotem na Ziemię.  
     Hal nie rozumiał, co się stało, ale w momencie, kiedy jego pierścień przestał reagować na polecenia – często zachowując się zgoła... przekornie (jak wówczas, gdy zamiast stworzyć mu brykę do podrywania dziewoi, z materii ukształtował psychoterapeutę, który jął tłumaczyć Helen, że powinna rzucić pilota w diabły i poszukać lepszego mężczyzny) – zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucia.


End file.
